You're Beautiful
by Kyusetsuki Satsuki
Summary: Oneshot Songfic. If you know this song, maybe you can get the scenario of this one. A very ToFuu fic.


Standard disclaimers apply. The song is entitled You're Beautiful by James Blunt. Great song, but sadly, I don't own it. So please, don't sue me…

You're Beautiful

By Kyusetsuki Satsuki

Summary: Songfic. If you know this song, maybe you can get the scenario of this one. A very ToFuu fic.

_My life is brilliant_

_My love is pure_

I can't believe I actually let her do this to me.' I said that to myself over and over again as I waited for the train to arrive. My sister had been urging for quite some time now to have a girlfriend of my own. She said I have to get my own life, other than the one I have right now within the realms of my computer and my collection of books. I tried to tell her that having a girlfriend right now will simply just ruin my studies, but because she's the only family I have right now and she flashed me one of her you-better-do-this-for-me-my-cute-little-brother, all I can do is agree to her request and hang my head in defeat. .

You see, she is a model and right now she's working with a girl that looks a lot like her for an add of a female apparel line. Anyway, she tried to set me up with her, but thankfully, she's already taken. Or so I thought…

Instead of herself, she told my sister that she has a single friend that she's also looking for a guy to date. She showed my sister her friend's picture, and BAM! My sister liked her right that instant and she told me I would like her as well.

As I see the train approaching the station, I can think of a number of other places I could be in right now rather than being here. I could be in front of my PC right now, and finish my paper in history and get those extra points for my records when I show it to the board of Toudai. Or, I could also be in front of the TV watching CNN or National Geographic Channel's special Megastructures episode. It would even be better if I'm just on my bed right now, not caring about anything in the world. But instead of the said places, here I am now, riding in a train full of people, going to pick up my sister and meet that girl in that model's house, wasting my precious time.

The train seats are all occupied, so I have no choice but to stay standing. Just my luck…

I let my eyes wander around within this crowd of people around me. The old lady sitting in front of me is reading a newspaper so near, I can no longer a space between her and the paper. The two girls on the other bench on the left of the bench I'm standing in front of are talking animatedly, they sound like two woodpeckers racing against each other. I let my eyes wander around more, growing aware of a number of girls giving me flirty looks, which I all ignore. But I stopped when I saw her. And so did everything around me seem to vanish.

_I saw an angel_

_Of that I'm sure_

She's not looking at my direction, but instead she's looking at her hands. Then she looked up, and as if she noticed that I was staring at her, her gaze met mine. Blue met blue.

_She smiled at me on a subway_

I quickly averted my eyes away from her, feeling stupid for being caught staring at another person shamelessly. But moments later, I cautiously traveled my eyes back to her again and then I saw it.

_She was with another man. _

Damn! Wait, I said to myself, did I really say that? I didn't expect to feel this disappointment at the pit of my stomach. I haven't taken any liking towards another girl before and I'm not starting now. But, I don't know why, I feel like sinking as I watch her talking with the guy beside her, occasionally laughing with him. I mentally slapped myself because of this nonsense, and I looked away. A pang of discontent came to me and I'm getting confused with myself. I don't know why I'm acting this way; I haven't encountered something like this before. I snuck another glance at her, and I found her staring at me, a small knowing smile splayed on her lips.

_But I won't lose no sleep on that_

_Coz I've got a plan_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_It's true _

She's different other girls I've seen before. Actually, I never really took any of my time to look at other girls because I don't get interested with the flirty, naughty looks they give me. Somehow, no one has even gotten close to earning even a little bit of my attention. I don't know about this girl, but there is something… unique about her. Something that caught me.

The beeping sound of the door alarm brought me back to reality. And when I looked back to her direction, she was gone.

_I saw your face_

_In a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Coz I'll never be with you_

I shook my head. That the heck am I doing anyway? She's obviously with someone already, and I'm about to meet someone… and the fact of the matter is, we may never meet again. She's just another face in the millions of people living here in Tokyo. Seeing her will be something I shouldn't be wasting my time thinking of. Just the possibility of it occurring seemed too impossible. Why bother, right?

_Yeah she caught my eye_

_As I walked on by_

But the way she looked stayed on my mind like an annoying song that continuously plays itself whenever a last song syndrome invades the deep recesses of my head. They swam around in mind while I was walking my way out of the train, until I was on my way to pick up my sister. Those water blue eyes that seemed to see thru me, those soft, petal lips that curl up in smile, the small, perfectly shaped nose perched on the center of the chiseled face and that peculiar but interesting purple shade for a hair color. All of those things seemed to plant themselves in my head. But I know, I couldn't, wouldn't let them go.

_She could see from my face_

_That I was flying high_

_I don't think that I'll see her again_

_But we shared a moment_

_That will last till the end_

"Hey, Tokiya! You're spacing out." My sister caught my attention while she was driving her car. The plan was first, she will drive herself to where she will meet her boyfriend. After that, I will take her car to go to her friend the model and pick up the girl they've set me up with and take her to a date, like a movie or something. She whipped her brown hair away as she looked at me. "Are you like that because you're meeting a girl? C'mon, don't be! Just be yourself. Always make a good impression by…"

"I'm fine. You don't have to worry." I cut her just before she starts her litany on girls and good impression. As if I haven't heard that in, what, a million times already this past week? Give me a break.

She gave out a sigh of defeat. As soon as the sight of her meeting place came in the view, she slowed down and stopped. "Here you go." She went out of her car, and I did too as well. When I got into the driver seat, she peered in from the window. "Loosen out a bit, Tokiya. Have fun like other guys your age. Meeting girls once in a while on dates doesn't ask too much of your precious time. All work, no play makes John a dull boy. Remember it. Okay?" I don't really take what she saying seriously, but I nodded. A little later, I was on my way to the model's house.

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_It's true_

_I saw your face_

_In a crowded place_

_And I don't know what to do_

_Coz I'll never be with you_

I still can't get her off my head. I just don't. I was driving, but my mind is halfway losing its own sanity just by thinking of her. I can't think straight, that I even stayed in a coffee shop in front of the model's condominium. I can't bring myself to go and meet another girl while my mind is swimming in oblivion about another. I wouldn't do her any justice by that. I said would just need 5 minutes to clear my mind and I will go to her and meet her and get this thing over with. But, Five minutes became fifteen. Soon, A quarter became half. And then, an hour became two.

But I know I shouldn't be a schmuck and just leave without doing anything. And besides, my sister will kill me if she finds out. I better go up there, let the girl kick me, let the model slap me, and offer the girl a ride home. That's the least I could do to pay for using up her time.

I knocked the door twice. The door was opened by a girl I, at first, thought was my very own sister. But then I remembered that she looked a lot like the model, so I assumed she is the model my sister was talking about. "Yes?" She asked.

"Well, I'm Tokiya Mikagami. I'-"

"Mifuyu-san's brother, I know. Come in." I expected a slap from her, but instead, she greeted me with a smile. She led me into her living area where she asked me to sit on her couch. "Anything you want, Mikagami-san? Tea? Coffee?" I shook my head. "No, I'm fine, thanks."

With that, she sat across me, her face apologetic. "I'm sorry Mikagami-san but my friend left a few minutes just before you came. I'm sorry she can't wait for you a little longer. I don't think she's quite fit to meet you too because she seemed a bit off. I'm sorry." She bowed her head in apology.

"No. I should be the one saying sorry. I kept her waiting far too long." Then I stood up and bowed.

"I should be going then. I'm sorry again to waste your time." I said curtly, but she shook her head in reply. "No need. It's okay. I just feel disappointed that you two didn't meet now. She'll surely like you. I have a feeling about this." I simply smiled at her and turned my heel to leave. Just before she closed the door, she called out to me. "If you two are meant to meet each other, you will. And if you do, this just means that you are not meant to meet through me. But who knows… Goodbye, Mikagami-san."

As I walked my way from her apartment, a guy passed by and knocked at her door. She met him with a hug and a peck on the cheek, so I assumed that he is her boyfriend. Just when I was about to leave the building I realized one thing.

That guy was the guy I saw with the girl a while ago in the train. That darn idiot! He's playing two-time with two girls!

But I know it's none of my business, so I resisted the urge to go up again and knock him dead. Plus, I'm tired already to climb another three floors. I just want to go home and sleep on this day's fiasco.

Then, the thoughts about the girl became alive once again, thanks to that idiot!

Now, I'm starting to lose my mind, I'm dead tired and I'm even angry. If that's not bad enough…

It rained.

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_You're beautiful_

_It's true_

_There must be an angel _

_With a smile on her face_

_When she thought up_

_That I should be with you_

I let myself get wet by the rain. I let it wash over me, as I thought of how things played out to me today. How funny I never expected to feel like this towards someone I never even knew, and how awful I felt that I stood up someone because of this insanity.

_But its time to face the truth_

_I will never be with you…_

But the thing is, nothing felt so much worse than having to know that I may never see that person ever again. It feels as if my insides are squirming while being pulled towards the pit of my stomach.

I blindly carried myself to walk towards the waiting shed of the bus stop while the rain poured harder. I stayed there, waiting for the rain to stop for a little bit, looking like a mess.

"Here, wipe yourself with this," I heard a voice came from my side. I looked sideways and a girl is holding out a white handkerchief. I thanked her as I took it and wiped my face and hair with it. I wasn't looking at her, but she spoke. "My date just stood me up and now it's raining! Just my luck!" I didn't bother to look at her then. I was too busy wiping myself. After that, I had to wring the handkerchief because it was soaking wet. I folded it back what it used to be. "Thank you for this." I turned to look at her and thank her for her now-wet hanky, and was shocked to see who she is.

The girl from the train.

She wasn't looking at me. "You can keep it, I-" but she stopped talking when she faced me. I guess we are both startled when we saw each other. For a few seconds, I felt as if time stopped. Nothing mattered but me and the girl who almost caused my insanity.

I looked at her intently, and she stared at me the same way. I don't know why, but I let some words slip from my mouth.

"I stood up my date. I was supposed to meet her in-"

"Yanagi Sakoshita's house, the one working with a model named Mifuyu Mikagami."

She finished my statement for me, and I could not believe what had just been revealed.

She's the one I was supposed to meet. She is also the one I stood up. SHE is also the reason I stood HER up.

I couldn't help but let a smile play on my lips, and I could see her smiling at me as well.

But I can't take that guy of my mind. "But, who is that guy with you in the train?"

She gave me an assuring smile. "He's my best friend. He and his girlfriend, Yanagi, set me up with you."

With that, I had all my worries gone.

"I'm sorry I stood you up." I moved towards her and she looked at me expectantly.

"It's okay. I'm bit lost in thought of a silver-haired guy I saw in the train this afternoon, anyway." I move a little closer to her.

"I'm also thinking of a purple-haired girl I also saw in the train this afternoon too. Do you mind?" I asked as I moved my face down to meet hers. And just before our lips met, she replied. "No, I don't mind that at all."

… _Soul mates can never be found by grasping every hand you see and testing if your hands fit together, nor are they make-believe. But it's that someone who stares back at you at the other side of life when you stare into space and lose consciousness of everything around you and feel a few seconds of what eternity really means…_

OWARI

Wai! I finished that in 3 hours… cries in disbelief

Hope u liked it though! I promise to finish Equilibrium as soon as possible… and to post a prequel of it entitled Recca's Shirts… wah… I'm sorry! I'll make it up for those who are waiting for the continuation of Equilibrium… I promise!

Thanks for reading! Hope u liked it!

PS…

You can review too if you want…

… Nope… I'm begging you!

Teehee… , "


End file.
